1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to audiovisual content distribution and consumption and, in particular, to systems and methods that determine viewing habits and viewer preferences.
2. Description of the Related Art
Viewers have access to a wide range of audiovisual program choices from a number of different audiovisual content providers.